wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rodzina Połanieckich/III/XIX
Rodzina Połanieckich 62 Rozejście się Osnowskich, którzy w życiu towarzyskim zajmowali dość wybitne stanowisko, i wielka fortuna, która nagle spadła na Zawiłowskiego, były to najważniejsze nowiny, którymi zajmowało się całe miasto. Ludzie, którzy przypuszczali, że panna Helena wzięła do siebie młodego krewnego dlatego, by się za niego wydać, osłupieli z podziwu. Powstały nowe plotki i przypuszczenia: poczęto szeptać sobie do uszu, iż Zawiłowski był synem starego bogacza i że zagroził siostrze procesem o ukrycie testamentu, która też wolała zrzec się wszystkiego i wyjechać za granicę niż narazić się na skandaliczny proces. Inni wszelako twierdzili, że powodem jej wyjazdu była panna Ratkowska i że między tymi paniami miały miejsce niesłychane i oburzające rzeczy, wskutek których szanujące się domy nie puszczają przez próg panny Ratkowskiej. Byli wreszcie i tacy, którzy występując w imię publicznego dobra odmawiali wprost pannie Helenie prawa do rozporządzania w ten sposób majątkiem, dając przy tym do zrozumienia, że sami, w danym razie, rozporządziliby nim inaczej i zgodniej z pożytkiem powszechności. Słowem mówiono wszystko, na co się może zdobyć plotkarstwo, wścibstwo, lekkomyślność i niecna złośliwość. Wkrótce atoli ciekawości ogólnej przybył nowy pokarm pod postacią wieści o pojedynku Osnowskiego z Kopowskim, w którym Osnowski został ranny. Kopowski wrócił też niebawem do miasta ze sławą bohatera nadzwyczajnych przygód miłosnych i orężnych — głupszy niż kiedykolwiek, ale zarazem piękniejszy niż kiedykolwiek i w ogóle tak uroczy, że na sam jego widok młodsze i starsze serca poczynały bić przyśpieszonym tętnem. Osnowski, raniony dość lekko, leczył się w Brukseli. Świrski otrzymał od niego krótką wiadomość wkrótce po pojedynku, że ma się dobrze, że w połowie zimy wybiera się do Egiptu, ale że przedtem wróci do Przytułowa. Z wiadomością tą przyszedł do Połanieckiego wyrażając przy tym obawę, czy Osnowski nie powróci tylko dlatego, by znów poszukiwać swej krzywdy na Kopowskim. — Bo tego jestem pewny — rzekł — że jeśli on został ranny, to dlatego, że na to pozwolił. Podług mnie, on chciał po prostu zginąć. Ja się z nim nastrzelałem niemało u Brufiniego i wiem, jak on strzela. Widziałem go, jak zbijał zapałki — i jestem przekonany, że gdyby był chciał Koposia zdmuchnąć, to tyle byśmy go dziś widzieli. — Być może — odpowiedział Połaniecki — ale skoro mówi o podróży do Egiptu, to widocznie nie ma zamiaru dać się zabić. Owszem, niech jedzie i niech zabierze ze sobą Zawiłowskiego. — Prawda, że i Zawiłowski powinien trochę świata zobaczyć. Chciałbym stąd do niego zajrzeć. Jak on się ma? — Pójdę razem z panem, bom go dziś nie widział. On się dobrze ma, ale jest jakiś dziwny. Pamiętasz pan, jaka to była harda i zamknięta w sobie dusza? Otóż teraz niby zdrów, ale zrobiło się z niego małe dziecko: przy najmniejszej przykrości łzy ma w oczach. Po chwili wyszli razem. Po drodze Świrski spytał: — Panna Helena jest jeszcze przy Zawiłowskim?... — Jest. On tak do serca bierze jej odjazd, że jej go żal. Miała wyjechać za tydzień, a teraz, jak pan widzisz, minął już i drugi. — Co ona właściwie chce ze sobą zrobić? — Nikomu wyraźnie nie mówi. Prawdopodobnie wstąpi do jakiego zakonu i będzie się całe życie modliła za Płoszowskiego. — A panna Ratkowska? — Panna Ratkowska jest u pani Mielnickiej. — Czy bardzo Zawiłek po niej tęsknił? — Przez pierwsze dni. Potem jakby zapomniał. — Jeśli w ciągu roku nie ożeni się z nią, to ja powtarzam swoje oświadczenie. Jak Boga kocham! Taka kobieta, jak raz zostanie żoną, to się do człowieka przywiąże. — Wiem, że panna Helena w duszy by sobie tego życzyła, żeby on się z Ratkowska ożenił. Ale kto wie, jak się to obróci? — E! jestem pewny, że się ożeni, a to, co ja mówię, to są marzenia głowy ściętej. Ja się już nie ożenię. — Żona mi wspominała, że jej to pan wczoraj mówił; ale ona się śmiała z tej groźby. — To nie groźba, tylko, że nie mam szczęścia. Dalszą rozmowę przerwał im widok powozu, w którym siedziała pani Krasławska z panią Maszkową. Jechały w kierunku alei, chcąc widocznie zażyć powietrza. Dzień był jasny, ale chłodny i — pani Maszkowa tak była zajęta naciąganiem na matkę ciepłego płaszczyka, że nie spostrzegła ich i nie oddała im ukłonu. — Byłem u nich onegdaj — rzekł Świrski — to dobra kobiecina! — Słyszę, że jest bardzo dobrą córką — odpowiedział Połaniecki. — To to i ja spostrzegłem będąc u nich, ale—jak to zwykle staremu sceptykowi — zaraz mi przyszło do głowy, że ona znajduje zarazem upodobanie w roli troskliwej córki. Czyś pan nie zauważył, że kobiety częstokroć robią coś dobrego dlatego, że myślą, iż im z tym ładnie? I Świrski nie mylił się. Pani Maszkową znalazła istotnie upodobanie w roli poświęcającej się córki, ale było to już bardzo wiele, bo takie upodobanie wypłynęło jednak z rzeczywistego jej przywiązania do matki i z tego, że na widok jej nieszczęścia coś w niej zbudziło się i zadrgało. Przy tym Świrski nie chciał, czy nie umiał uczynić ze swej myśli tego dalszego wywodu, że jak w zakresie tualety kobieta do nowego kapelusza potrzebuje nowego okrycia, nowej sukni i nowych rękawiczek, tak i w zakresie dobra, raz coś posiadłszy, lubi być także od stóp do głów na nowo odziana. W ten sposób odrodzenie się kobiety nie jest nigdy zupełnie niemożliwym. Ale tymczasem doszli do Zawiłowskiego, który przyjął ich z radością, albowiem od niejakiego czasu, jak zwykle powracającym do życia chorym, widok ludzi czynił mu przyjemność. Dowiedziawszy się od Świrskiego, że ten jedzie wkrótce do Włoch, począł się napierać, by go ze sobą zabrał. „Aha! — pomyślał Świrski — więc ci jakoś panna Ratkowska nie w głowie?" Zawiłowski począł dowodzić, że od dawna marzył o Włoszech i że czuje, iż nigdzie by mu się tak nie pisało jak tam, pod tymi wrażeniami sztuki i tych wieków rozsypujących się w ruiny obwinięte w bluszcz. Śmiał się do tej myśli i unosił, więc poczciwy Świrski zgodził się bez trudności. — Ale — rzekł—ja teraz tam długo nie zabawię, bo mam tu do roboty kilka portretów, a przy tym obiecałem panu Połanieckiemu wrócić na chrzciny. Po czym zwrócił się do Połanieckiego: — No, cóż nareszcie: na chrzciny syna czy córki? A Połaniecki odrzekł: — Niech już będzie, co chce, byle Bóg dał szczęśliwie. I gdy tamci poczęli układać plan podróży, pożegnał się i poszedł do biura. Miał do przejrzenia całą pocztę z dnia zeszłego, więc zamknąwszy się w swym gabinecie począł czytać listy i zapisywać do skorowidza te, które dotykały spraw wymagających natychmiastowego załatwienia. Po niejakim jednak czasie przerwał mu robotę świeżo przyjęty do biura woźny, który wszedłszy oświadczył, że jakaś pani chce się z nim widzieć. Połaniecki zaniepokoił się. Przyszło mu nie wiadomo dlaczego na myśl, że to nie może być kto inny, tylko pani Maszkowa. I w przewidywaniu jakichś wyjaśnień i scen serce poczęło mu bić niespokojnie. Tymczasem we drzwiach ukazała mu się najniespodziewaniej uśmiechnięta, wesoła twarz Maryni. — A co? zrobiłam ci niespodziankę? — rzekła. Połaniecki zerwał się na jej widok z uczuciem nagłej i ogromnej radości i chwyciwszy jej ręce począł je kolejno całować. — A, moja droga! To rzeczywiście niespodzianka! — rzekł. — Skądże ci przyszło do głowy tu zajrzeć? I tak mówiąc począł przysuwać jej fotel i usadzać ją jak miłego, a zarazem znakomitego gościa. Z rozpromienionej jego twarzy widać było, jaką jej obecność czyni mu przyjemność. — Mam ci coś ciekawego do pokazania — rzekła Marynia — a że trzeba mi i tak chodzić, więc tu zaszłam. A ty co myślałeś? że to kto? przyznaj mi się zaraz! To rzekłszy poczęła mu przegrażać, śmiejąc się, on zaś odrzekł: — Tu się tyle interesów załatwia. W każdym razie nie myślałem, że to ty. Co masz mi do pokazania? — Patrz, jaki list odebrałam. Połaniecki wziął list i począł czytać: „Droga i kochana pani! Zdziwi to może panią, że się do niej udaję, ale pani, która masz zostać wkrótce matką, jedna na świecie zrozumiesz, co musi się dziać w sercu matki (choćby była tylko ciotką), która widzi nieszczęście swego dziecka. Niech mi pani wierzy, że nie chodzi mi o nic innego, jak o przyniesienie chwilowej chociaż ulgi nieszczęśliwemu dziecku, a chodzi mi o to tym bardziej, że w tym wszystkim, co się stało, ja sama głównie zawiniłam. Może i te słowa panią zdziwią, ale tak jest! Ja zawiniłam, bo że zły i zepsuty człowiek, w chwili gdy Niteczce zrobiło się źle i gdy straciła przytomność, ośmielił się dotknąć jej swoimi niegodziwymi ustami, to nie powinnam była z tego powodu głowy tracić i z dziecka czynić ofiary. Winien wprawdzie i Józio Osnowski, który kwestię małżeństwa postawił na ostrzu noża — i jeśli, podejrzewając już coś, chciał w ten sposób pozbyć się z domu Kopowskiego, to niech mu to Bóg przebaczy, bo nie godzi się bronić siebie kosztem cudzego szczęścia i życia. Ach, pani! mnie w pierwszej chwili także się zdawało, że jedynym wyjściem jest małżeństwo z tym niegodziwcem i że Niteczka nie ma już prawa zostać żoną Ignasia. Pisałam nawet umyślnie do niego, że ona poszła za popędem serca i że oddaje tamtemu rękę z przywiązania, bo myślałam, że w ten sposób Ignaś przeniesie łatwiej jej stratę i chciałam zmniejszyć jego boleść... Niteczka dla Kopowskiego! Bóg miłościwy tego nie dopuścił, a gdy i ja spostrzegłam, że byłoby to śmiercią dla Niteczki, obie myślałyśmy już tylko o tym, jak się uwolnić z tych więzów. Dziś nie chodzi też już o powrót do dawnych stosunków, bo i Niteczka tak straciła wiarę w ludzi i życie, że prawdopodobnie nigdy by się na to nie chciała zgodzić. Ona nawet nie wie, że piszę ten list. Gdyby kochana pani widziała, jak ona przypłaciła to wszystko zdrowiem i jak okropnie odczuła postępek pana Zawiłowskiego, miałaby pani nad nią litość. On nie powinien był tego robić, choćby ze względu na nią; niestety! — mężczyźni, jak prawdziwi egoiści, w takich razach liczą się tylko z własną wolą. Ona tyle w tym wszystkim winna, ile nowo narodzone dziecko, ale ja patrzę na to, jak mi niknie w oczach i jak od rana do wieczora gryzie się tym, że stała się mimowolną przyczyną jego nieszczęścia i że mu mogła złamać życie. Wczoraj ze łzami w oczach prosiła mnie, bym w razie jej śmierci była matką dla Ignasia i opiekowała się nim jak własnym synem. Co dzień mówi o tym, że on musi ją przeklinać, a mnie serce pęka. bo doktor powiedział, że za nic nie ręczy, jeśli taki stan potrwa. Bóg miłosierny! Ale niech i pani przyjdzie z pomocą rozpaczy matki: niech pani chociaż od czasu do czasu doniesie mi coś o Ignasiu, a raczej, niech pani napisze mi. że jest zdrów, spokojny, że o niej zapomniał i że jej nie przeklina, żebym mogła pokazać jej ten list i przynieść choć trochę ulgi w cierpieniu. Ja czuję, że piszę na wpół przytomnie, ale pani zrozumie, co się we mnie dzieje, jak patrzę na tę nieszczęśliwą ofiarę. Bóg to pani wynagrodzi, a ja się będę codziennie modliła, aby córka pani, jeśli Bóg da wam córkę, była szczęśliwsza od mojej biednej Niteczki." — Cóż ty o tym myślisz? — spytała Marynia. — Ja myślę — rzekł Połaniecki — że wieść o zmianach w losie Zawiłowskiego rozeszła się dostatecznie szeroko, a po wtóre, myślę, iż ten list przesłany pod twoim adresem, przeznaczony jest rzeczywiście dla Ignasia. — To być może. To nie jest szczery list. Ale one jednak mogą być bardzo nieszczęśliwe. — Pewno, że nie musi im być wesoło. Osnowski miał słuszność, pisząc, że w tym wszystkim jest jeszcze i dla Broniczowej ogromny zawód i że ona na próżno chce samą siebie oszukać. A co do panny Castelli, wiesz, co mi powiedział Świrski? Nie powtórzę ci jego dosadnych słów, ale powiedział, że teraz może ją wziąć chyba albo głupiec, albo człowiek bez moralnej wartości. One same to rozumieją i pewno, że im niewesoło. Być może, że i sumienie się odzywa, ale patrz jednak, ile w tym liście wykrętów. Nie pokazuj go Ignasiowi. — Nie. Nie pokażę — odpowiedziała Marynia, której najgorętsze życzenia były po stronie panny Ratkowskiej. A Połaniecki idąc za myślą, która go nurtowała od dawna, powtórzył jej niemal dosłownie to, co powtarzał sobie samemu: — Jest jakaś logika, która karze, i one zbierają to, co posiały. Zło jak fala odbija się od brzegu i wraca. Na to Marynia poczęła kreślić parasolką figury po podłodze, jakby się nad czymś namyślając, potem zaś podniósłszy na męża swoje jasne oczy rzekła: — Prawda, mój Stachu, że zło wraca, ale może także wrócić jako zgryzota i jako żal, a wówczas Pan Bóg poprzestaje na takiej pokucie i więcej nie karze. Gdyby Marynia, wiedząc nawet, co mu dolega, chciała złagodzić jego udręczenia i dodać mu otuchy, nie potrafiłaby wynaleźć nic lepszego nad tych kilka prostych słów. Połaniecki żył od niejakiego czasu pod przeczuciem, że musi go spotkać jakieś nieszczęście, i pod ustawicznym przed nim strachem. Dopiero od niej dowiedział się, że ową powracającą falą może być sama jego zgryzota i żal. Tak! nagryzł się niemało i żalu w nim nie brakło, a czuł również, że gdyby to mogło być zadośćuczynieniem, byłby gotów przecierpieć jeszcze dwakroć mocniej. Tymczasem brała go ochota porwać w ramiona tę pełną prostoty i prawości kobietę, od której płynęło na niego tylko dobro — i jeśli tego nie uczynił, to jedynie z obawy wzruszeń dla niej, ze względu na jej stan i ową nieśmiałość, która go w stosunku do niej krępowała. Natomiast podniósł do ust jej rękę i rzekł: — Ty masz słuszność — i jesteś bardzo dobra. A ona, rada z pochwały, uśmiechnęła się do niego i poczęła zbierać się do domu. Gdy wyszła, Połaniecki zbliżył się do okna i odprowadzał ją oczyma. Z daleka widział jej przegiętą postać posuwającą się ociężałym krokiem oraz ciemne włosy wyglądające spod kapelusza — i w tej chwili odczuł z nową, większą niż kiedykolwiek siłą, że to jest jego najdroższa w świecie istota — i że ją jedną kocha i będzie kochał do śmierci.